


Just Let Me Adore You

by Dreamingonasunday



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian Gallagher, M/M, Single Parent Mickey Milkovich, Tattoo Artist Mickey Milkovich, Teacher Ian Gallagher, fitness instructor Ian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamingonasunday/pseuds/Dreamingonasunday
Summary: Mickey Milkovich is a 25 year old, single father, working at a tattoo shop owned by his Aunts friend. He lives with his Sister and his son in the apartment above the shop and spends his time running the shop and heading to boys town for a quick thrill every couple of weeks. When a gym moves in next door and plays their music way too loud, Mickey finally takes matters into his own hands. He meets Ian a 23 year old, fresh out of college, part time fitness instructor and full time first year elementary school teacher who worms his way into Mickey's life whether he is ready for it or not.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Just Let Me Adore You

Mickey Milkovich had waited his entire life to find something that he was good at. At 17 his brother’s friend, Zach had seen something he was sketching, it was a fluke. No one was supposed to be home for a few hours. He only took out his sketchbook when he knew no one would be there, he couldn’t risk his father finding it. Mickey knew that interaction would never end well. He couldn't risk his biggest escape being ripped away from him. So, when Zach asked him to design his next tattoo, he was shocked to say the least. It was a stupid tiger tattoo but, it was a start to a new life. It gave him a purpose, he felt wanted. It was a new feeling, he chose not to get used to it. It was easier that way, the fewer feelings involved, the less of a chance of getting hurt. 

At 18, his father had caught wind of a rumor that he was gay. To prove his father wrong he went with him and his brothers that night to the spa. He fucked Svetlana, a Russian hand whore, that night and managed to get her pregnant. Mickey ran to his Aunt Kat’s to avoid a wedding and any further connection to that life. She took him in and gave him the start of a new life. He got a job at Wicker Park Ink and began his apprenticeship. It was a small tattoo shop situated in the middle of Chicago’s nightlife. Open 24 hours they were bustling with customers, drunk or not. The owner, Vlad, was a good friend of his Aunt Kat. The shop was located right outside of the Ukrainian village where his aunt lived. He couldn't have been happier. 

When he was 19 and a half, things went to shit. Svetlana was deported after the spa was raided. He became a single father of a one-month-old baby, he never expected to love. She had named him Yevgeny. Mickey still thinks it's a terrible name but, once Svetlana was out of the picture Mickey couldn't bring himself to change it. No matter how much he hated Svetlana, he knew deep down that Yev didn't choose this life and needed some connection to the mother he would never know. 

At 21, he finished his apprenticeship. He was away from his piece of shit father, a job in which he was in high demand. He never thought he’d live to see a day where he wouldn’t be stuck in the old dingy house on Zamansky. He no longer had to put up the piece of cardboard that he stole out of his neighbor's trash to convey the message Stay the fuck out. He had privacy, a good job, and an adorable son. His life was looking good. 

Now at 25, he is working towards taking over the shop from Vlad. He moved into the apartment above the shop after Vlad announced his retirement and subsequent move in with his daughter to spend more time with the grandkids. It was perfect for him and Yev, they each had their own space and he finally had a dishwasher and his own washer and dryer. Talk about feeling successful. Plus, he was able to conduct business downstairs and watch over Yev at the same time. His area, armed with a baby monitor to hear the 6-year-old. All in all, He was more content than he ever dreamed of and that wasn't much. He never expected to make it to 18, nevermind 25. But, here he is, southside trash gone official. Gone were the days of running, he was setting down roots. No more juvie. No more drug runs. No more gangs. He was out of the life his father had forced on him, for good. 

Mandy had joined him and became the receptionist at the shop, needing an out maybe more than Mickey did. So, he took her with him and built a life. Though his sex life may have suffered a bit for it. Because there's nothing sexier than your younger sister sitting on the couch stuffing her face with ice cream when you're trying to stuff your face with something else. So he left his options to alleys and club bathrooms for a good part of his early twenties. But, he liked it, No strings attached, he gets his rocks off and never has something to distract him from his work. Plus free childcare was practically non-existent, so if that meant he had to feed his little sister so be it.

Everything was perfect until that gym opened up next door. It took up his clients' parking spots and they just kept blaring music during their evening classes. It was ruining his business one white mom Zumba class at a time. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten comfortable, it was all too good to be true and Mickey was fucking done. Every Thursday-Sunday at exactly eight o’clock the music would get significantly louder. It’s like whoever is teaching the class is just trying to piss him off. 

The owner of Chicago Fit, was some hipster fuck with a man-bun. Mickey didn’t know his name and didn't care to find out. Frankly, the kid was a pussy who cowered whenever Mickey was in sight. So, he sent Mandy over to talk to them. Mickey, himself, took the more childish and smarter approach of banging on the wall every time the music gets too loud. He had to keep his place relaxing. He had a fucking needle that would be digging into his clients' skins for christ's sake. The loud music just gave him a headache and unnecessary stress. 

That day he had enough, Mickey had banged on the wall more times than he could count and the deep bass of the shit his neighbor called music still boomed through the walls. Mickey was done being nice, the obnoxious owner could go fuck himself for all he cares. 

Mickey sat with a regular for an appointment Thursday night. Mark had been coming into the shop for years and Mickey loved working with him. He was quiet and didn't expect small talk and he left every design fully in Mickey’s hands. Mark’s body was a canvas of his best work and progress throughout the years. Mickey felt comfortable and at peace just listening to the buzzing of the needle as he worked through the outline of Mark’s newest piece and right on time came the rip-off Latin music that makes the rich moms feel cultured. 

“Give me a sec Mark” Mickey hastily put down his tattoo gun and stomped to Mandy’s desk. 

“Mandy, go over there and tell that hipster fuck to turn down the music before I shove his dick down his throat.” 

“Why me?” She snarked looking up from the calendar she was organizing. 

“The pussy runs every time I walk in there,”

“Maybe, you should learn to be nicer to people, Mick-” 

“Yeah. Okay,” He snorted “I’m gonna finish up Marks outline and clean up for the night so I can put Yevy to bed, think you can handle the hipster fuck and Mark’s payment?” 

“Yeah, Fuckwad” Mandy glared as she headed out the door to the gym. 

“Sorry about that, Mark. it should take me like 15 more minutes with you and then you just have to see Mandy to pay.” Mark just nodded laying his head back down as the buzz of the tattoo gun filled the room again. 

**  
Mickey slowly opened the door, cautious of the fact Yev could be sleeping despite the sounds of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles playing on the TV. 

“Hi, Daddy” Yev cheered as the door closed. Mickey smiled heading towards the couch where the blonde boy bounced up and down, giggling. He quickly grabbed him, spinning him around as he gave him the biggest squeeze.

“Hi, Monster” He planted a loud kiss on the boy's cheek as he moved him into the bathroom. A far cry from the man he was almost seven years ago, spending his Thursday night playing with his son's bath toys and making a mustache out of the bubbles instead of drinking or shooting the shit. 

“Hey, Yevy” Mickey turned towards his son from his seat on the toilet. He recently started letting Yev clean himself with just a quick inspection and guidance from his father. “Aunt Mandy is going to take you shopping for some stuff for school on Monday, okay?” The little boy nodded, too focused on his version of shampooing which is more of tangling and patting his hair and less of actually washing. Mickey took over quickly washing his blonde hair and making him lean back so he can pour the water over him to rinse it out. 

“Alright Monster, out of the tub you go.” He wrapped him up quickly in a towel drying him quickly.

“Daddy, that tickles,” Yev giggled. 

“Sorry, Monster, go get in your PJs and jump in bed. I'll be right in.” Yev left the room as Mickey quickly cleaned up the bathroom. 

He stopped as he caught his eye in the mirror. The bags under his eyes still linger, as prominent as they were 7 years ago. And Yet, he feels lighter, happier. More like the man he was supposed to be not forced to be. His smile is brighter and yet it still doesn't fully reach his eyes. 

“Daddy!” Yev yells from his room snapping Mickey out of whatever world he was stuck in. 

“Comin’ Yev,” He quickly rubbed his hands over his face and walked over to Yev’s room. The little boy smiled at him as soon as he walked in. He was sitting on top of the covers holding a book in his hands. They had recently begun the Harry Potter series and were slowly working through the first book, reading at least a chapter a night. Yev was obsessed and was already begging Mickey for a set of robes to wear for Halloween this year. 

“C’mon Daddy, Chapter five isn't gonna read itself,” Mickey snorted moving closer to the boy and settling beside the bed. 

“Well then a certain blonde should get under his covers and lay down now shouldn't he or chapter five may have to wait until tomorrow.” Yev scrambled before Mickey could even finish his sentence, wiggling his little body under the tattered blue comforter that's starting to get a bit small, but Yev refuses to give up just yet. Mickey helps him get comfortable under the sheets before settling back into his spot. “Alright Monster, ‘Harry woke early the next morning…’”

**  
“Alright, here's some cash. Hopefully, it covers everything. He needs a new pencil case and the stuff that goes with it. I sent you the supply list. He can get whatever designs he wants, and the first day of school outfit-” 

“Mick,” Mandy cut off his rambling with a soft hand to the shoulder. They were never gentle when they were kids. But, Yevgeny happened and they were no longer stuck in their father's house. Emotions still weren't easy, but small touches like this communicated all they needed to say. “I can handle this, it's not the first time I’ve taken him shopping. We will go to Target, pick up some stuff, grab some lunch, and then I’ll get your baby back to you in one piece by dinner.” 

Mickey Huffed he knew she was right they did this once a month when he needed to focus. But, this time there was the guilt of the fact Yev was heading to school on Monday and he couldn't take him. He wanted to be the father who does everything he can but he knows there are limits to every parent's abilities. It's just the matter of accepting one shopping trip will not make Yev hate him. So, he flipped his sister off before turning back to his crazy boy spinning himself around in Mandy’s desk chair. 

“Hey Monster, come give me a hug before you leave.” The young Milkovich jumped up from the chair, wobbling a bit as he attacked his father. Mickey bent down to place a kiss on the crown of his son's head “be good for your aunt.” 

“I will Daddy,” Yev reached out and took Mandy's hand, waving to his father as she led him out of the shop. 

Mickey sat down at the reception desk. He would cover for Mandy for the day while catching up on bills and the payroll stubs. It was quiet in the parlor, Mike was working at his station on a small finger tattoo for a party of teenage girls filled with the excitement of their first act of rebellion. Cassie in her corner, sketching a few designs for a picky northside client who always has a critique. The low sounds of Foreigner flow from the radio. 

“I wanna know what love is” Mickey hummed along immersing himself in the sign-in sheets from the past two weeks. 

“Hey Boss, how does this look?” Cassie said as she shoved her sketchbook in Mickey’s face. He looked up at her, his signature scowl deepening at his real annoyance. 

“What the fuck Cass,” She shrugged

“I needed your attention,” Mickey glared, ripping the book out of her hand and actually observing the piece before handing it back.

“Looks good Cass, just fix the writing and I think it will be what he asked.” They stared at each other for a second before they both let out a loud snort.

“Yeah fat fucking chance that douchebag will ever be happy.”

“Can't blame him, it's a stupid fucking tattoo. A Lion wearing a crown? That's like peak douchebag right there” 

“It's to symbolize the lion within,” she smirked, Mickey paused for a second, staring down the girl in front of him in disbelief. 

“Please tell me you aren't fucking serious.”

“Hand to god, when I asked what inspired it he said, A lion is the king of the jungle. If I want to get anyone or anything, I have to be the lion” She let out a loud laugh. Cassie had been dealing with this dickhead for almost a month now, they've had 3 consultations and everyone was worse than the last -Mickey wasn't allowed in the room, for fear of being sued. Normally, they wouldn't deal with this shit, but he was one of the Northside pricks who ran the gym next door and Mickey can’t risk any complaints to the landlord. 

“Yeah, well doesn't surprise me, not like those dicks are respectful anyways.” 

“To be fair Mick, you are kind of a dick to them as well”

“They shouldn't blast their shitty music” Mickey growled, turning back to the payroll sheets on the desk, and it's as if God was telling him to go fuck himself, the music started blaring right on queue. “Jesus fucking christ.” A loud bang filled the parlor as Mickey threw the chair back. He grabbed his phone and shoved it in his pocket as he got up to go over. 

“Mick- calm down I’m sure they’ll turn it- 

“Bullshit, this is the 3rd fucking day this week, first, it was at night and now on Sunday morning too? Nah, fuck this shit. No more sending Mandy over to be civil, I'm done” and with that, he walked out of the shop. The door slamming loudly behind him. 

All Mickey had planned to do when he stormed over to the gym was to kindly ask them to turn down the damn music that was blasting during one of their workout classes. But he was fuming, when he was like that he could be unpredictable. He’s given them so many chances to keep being civil. He ripped open the front door, bypassing the front desk. He stood in the doorway of the studio, arms crossed staring at the instructor. A tall red-headed alien-looking motherfucker, that Mickey may have found attractive if he wasn't so pissed off. He watched him dance around until the song finished, the man in question had this energy about him that felt like a magnet drawing him in. Mickey was pointedly staring when he finally caught his eye. 

“Alright ladies, it seems we have a visitor. Take a quick break so I can greet our friend! Two minutes ladies!” The redhead jogged over to where Mickey was staring with a smile on his face. “Can I help you?” 

“Yeah, you can turn the fucking music down.” 

“Wow someones grumpy” The redhead muttered under his breath, but Mickey caught it 

“Yeah well, I run the shop next door and I’ve already asked you fucker 3 times this week not to blast the music at this level. That wasn't just a memo for nighttime. I got clients in 24 hours a day 7 days a week and I think they would really appreciate it if my artists were jumping out of their skins at the blast of your shitty fucking music when they are holding a needle with permanent ink to their skin. So do you think you can handle turning down the music twinkle toes or do I gotta do it for you?” The smile on the red head's face is long gone, Mickey shockingly enough feels bad about being the cause of it. He wants to see him smile which is the stupidest, gayest thought he may have ever had. He watches closely as the man slowly smirks.

“You got it chief, I’ll turn it down for your precious customers, now is it okay with you if I get back to mine.” Mickey opened his mouth and quickly shut it, instead choosing to flip off the man as he backed out of the studio. “I’m Ian” he yelled as Mickey turned his back to him, pausing for a second by the front door.

“Go fuck yourself red.” Mickey didn't even have to turn around to know that Ian was still smirking as he left the building. 

**  


True to his word, Ian did turn down the music considerably. The rest of the night was great, Yev modeled a few outfits, they read chapter 6 of the Sorcerer’s Stone and Yev went peacefully to sleep despite his nerves for school.

“Yevy, c'mon, you're gonna be late.” Yev quickly ran out of his room stopping in front of Mickey who was standing at the front door of their apartment waiting for the little monster. 

“How do I look, daddy?” He asked posing giddily for his father. Showing off his new blue shorts and a white button-down. Mick had down his hair earlier, as Yev insisted to have Daddy hair today, so they spent a good 15 minutes in the bathroom with a comb and some gel trying to work with his curls.  
As soon as Mickey steps out onto the stoop in front of the shop he notices a small package with a letter on top. It's simply addressed to the blue-eyed shop owner. Mickey stared at it for a second wondering who could’ve possibly sent this. He eyed his son who was watching the squirrel run between the stoops with amazement. He quickly tore open the envelope fining a single piece of lined paper. The small slip looking as though someone had torn it in a hurry from a notebook.  
I thought some of these might help. Thank me later - Ian

He stared at the letter, why the fuck was Ian leaving a package for him, and what the fuck is he talking about. He slowly unfolded the cardboard. Cautious of what could be in there. Inside sat a Costco-sized pack of earplugs.

“That motherfucker.” Mickey was most definitely not smiling at the annoying redhead who was stuck on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for checking this out! I appreciate it and would love any feedback! I haven't written fanfic in over a year so im a little rusty so just bear with me! I thin I have this mapped out for about 15-18 chapter so we shall see where this goes. 
> 
> Im on twitter @lovinggallagher 
> 
> love M xoxo


End file.
